


My Boys

by MeakMouse



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another OMC, BAMF Harry Potter, Blood, Dubious Consent, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Out of Character Severus Snape, Prostitution, Ron Weasley Bashing, Torture, not the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Severus found Harry with a client. Three years after that, their secretly married, still live in Hogwarts and may or may not support the Dark Lord. When their house elf pops into class with surprising news, things happen.





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer than the other drabbles I found in my stash so is probably more of a oneshot. No plans for furthering it. It's been heavily edited but if I missed something do please let me know. It was quite disorganized when I first found it. Have fun!!!

It was just a normal day in potions. Severus stalking the ials. Harry pretending to blow up his potion. Really, no one would know with how Severus snarls that Harry lives in his rooms. That on both their left hand, one finger from the little finger, laid a ring. A bonding ring. Harry Potter has legally been Harry Snape for over two years and he has loved every moment of it. That is until winky shows up in the middle of class, gripping a man who looks worse for wear. 

“Master Harry, sir, this man has been asking for you. Said you sent him here. Should I dispose of him Master Harry, sir?”

The man that Winky spoke of was small, smaller than Harry and wore nothing but a pair of broken down sneakers and shorts so tight it left nothing to the imagination. Despite his indecent appearance he exudes a steady confidence. That was until he saw Harry. As soon as his eyes landed on the Gryffindor his whole face crumbled and his body shook like a scared chihuahua.

“He’s gone, Harry. He’s just gone. I don’t know what to do. Without you we were getting by but you know how hard it is to tell. He got someone bad Harry and I don’t know what to do.

Severus paled. Harry, still sitting, stood quickly and crossed the room in three strides. The class was completely silent, waited on bated breath to know what to tell the gossipers at dinner. 

“Who David? Who is missing?” Completely calm, deceptively calm. 

“Harry” Severus was worried. When Harry spoke like this he was serious. Someone was going to die tonight. 

“Not now Severus.” not taking his eyes off of the stranger in the room, David apparently, Harry dismissed Severus with three words. David flinched as those emerald eyes pierced his with a deep rooted worry.

“Who was taken, David?” 

“Michael” 

There was a split second where Harry locked eyes with Severus. Harry was going to kill that night. David began to cry. Severus took action. 

“Shhh, hush David. Come here sweetheart.” he sat down on the floor and pulled the distraught boy into his arms. Heedless of the low whispers starting to permeate the room. This was more important. He’d deal the the brats later. “Harry is going to take care of everything. That’s why you used the coin remember.” Severus pale hands looked even paler running through the ravens hair. “Hush now. Remember what happened last year. It will all be okay.” 

“What the HELL is going on!?!” Ron screamed. He opened his mouth to continue but a flash of light and no sound came out, leaving the Weasley gaping trying to figure out what happened. 

“Clearly weasel one of Harry’s old friends is in danger and he has gone to take care of the problem. If your tiny mind can’t process what is right in front of you then just sit down.” Lovely Draco to the rescue. Severus took a note to reward his godson later. 

~~~~  
In London with Harry  
.  
.  
.  
Charging into the house that the point me spell had, well, pointed him too, Harry was silent. It was a nice house on the corner of upscale London. The upstairs was empty, so was the downstairs. Whoever took Michael wasn’t there anymore. 

“Ahh, no please. Please. PLEASE!” 

The basement it is. One step, two step, three. The door squeaked open. So much for a surprise. There, chained to the wall, was Michael. Blood running down his back in rivers, pooling at his knees. His face was one big bruise, cut right through his left eye, Harry can’t see the right but he bets it’s the same. They blinded his boy. 

Michael was only twelve. He had been living with Harry when Severus found them. Harry had taken the boy in two years before that. Michael was his baby, he never wanted him on the street corner. It was no place for someone as innocent as his brave little boy. David moved in to keep him company when Severus took Harry home and Harry excepted David as his other baby. Harry kept up the payment on the apartment, he wasn’t going to abandon them, not then, not ever, they where his boys. He never, ever, wanted Michael in the business. David was supposed to get out next month. It never should have gotten to this. 

Severus had offered to adopt them. They were going to present them with the papers this weekend. This was never supposed to happen. The street corners were never supposed to be for little boys. 

One hex slashed the man in the exact pattern on his boys back. Another made him blind. One more sent him to the Malfoy dungeons. Lucius will want a turn.

With the man gone it wasn't more than a moment for Harry to have apperated right into Hogwarts infirmary. 

“Poppy! Poppy it’s bad. Save my boy Poppy, please.”

The stout woman had rushed out of her office at the frantic shouting. As soon as she got a glimpse of the blood her face shut down and it was all business.

“Sit him down over there Harry.” Once he complied Poppy kicked him out and shut the curtain. It was ten minutes before she peeked out. “I need Severus, Harry. Tell him to get the green and purple viles.”

Harry ran.

~~~~~~  
In the Dungeons  
.  
.  
.

Panting, Harry opened the door. There was no one in the classroom. Made sense. Class had been over for over two hours. Briskly, he walked towards the door to their quarters. 

“Severus. Green and Purple. Poppy. Now.”

Taking Severus spot holding David he took in the room around him. Lucius and Draco were lounging sipping a glass of what appeared to be fire whisky. No surprise. Draco would have flood his father as soon as class was dismissed. The surprise was both Ron and Hermione glued to the floor and more than likely silenced with a silencing spell. Their mouths were moving but no screeching could be heard. The beauty of magic!

A cough drew his attention to the two blonds in the room. Deciding to deal with Lucius first, Harry looked him right in the eye. 

“Lucius, dear, there is a man waiting for you in your dungeons. Do have fun, he blinded our Micheal.” With a growl and a quick turn Lucius disappeared. Good, that disgusting man will die a deserving and slow death.

“You just had to send Father a present. We won't see him till Monday now.” Draco had sighed and slumped further in his chair. 

Still ignoring the Gryffindors, Harry stroked David’s head and hummed contemplatively at the remaining blond. 

“Yes Dray, I suppose we won’t. But I found him. Our Micheal will be alright and that man will get everything he deserves.” Turning his head, Harry finally set his attention on the Gryffindors in the room. “Draco, be a dear and help me put David to bed. He can sleep with Severus and I tonight.”

“Of course, but after, we talk.”

~~~~~~~~  
After  
.  
.  
.

“ That bastard blinded him. He was chained to the wall. That bastard tried to cut out his eyes and his back. Merlin, his back was as bad as mine when Severus found me. There was so much blood.” He shook his head. His eyes haunted. “So much blood.” 

“Harry…” A sigh escaped the raven’s lungs. 

“They were supposed to be safe from this. They were supposed to tell me if they needed anything. Michael was too young. Hell David was too young. I told them, I told them I wasn’t proud. I knew David wasn’t going to quit but, but Michael. Michael shouldn’t had even started. I, I failed Dray. I failed my boys.” His eyes began to tear up and it broke the Dragon’s heart. This wasn’t right. These men had been through so much and it just kept coming. Another sigh. There was still business to attend to. 

“No, just no. Come, look at me. Pull it together. Severus had Michael and David is asleep in the other room. You can fall apart once we deal with the golden duo.” Harry grimaced. Ron and Hermione had stopped struggling. The jig was up. He could erase their memories. That held appeal. But it didn’t stop the repercussions of what had happened in the potions room earlier. Harry found himself sighing a lot that evening. The jig is up. Time for the next chapter. 

“Send a patronus to Severus. It’s time. I’ll get David, you get these two. It’s time to go home Dray. I do so hope Tom still has our rooms ready.”


End file.
